<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Was It Like To Feel in Love (Day Four - Cuddling for Warmth) by swampslip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914573">What Was It Like To Feel in Love (Day Four - Cuddling for Warmth)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip'>swampslip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charthur Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming In Pants, Confessions, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Getting Together, Grinding, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pre-Canon, Snowed In, charthurweek2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I… It’s been a long time,” Arthur says, barely above a whisper, “Since I shared a bed with someone.”</p><p>Charles hums quietly and shifts the blankets a bit. </p><p>“I’m still cold,” Charles says quietly, studying the older man. </p><p>Arthur’s cheeks are already pink from being wind-chapped but the older man’s face flushes even deeper. </p><p>And Arthur slowly turns to face him. </p><p>“How d’you wanna-?” Arthur whispers and his fingertips graze Charles’ forearm. </p><p>“Just… Come closer,” Charles says with a bit of amusement, “Then… Whatever’s comfortable.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charthur Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Charthur Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Was It Like To Feel in Love (Day Four - Cuddling for Warmth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6Lx4J5IvSfGn0qRUxPupV5?si=9ehL_sviRQ-YLPVRPS_bXQ">The Hearse (Stripped) by Matt Maeson</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's below freezing. </p><p>Charles can feel himself shivering as he watches Arthur load some wood into the stove and stoke a little flame under the kindling. </p><p>"Jesus," Arthur mutters and closes the door, tugging off his soaked gloves with his teeth and trying to rub some warmth back into them. </p><p>He sits on the bed next to Charles in the tiny cabin and watches the glow from the slots in the woodstove. </p><p>"Hellofa storm," Charles says quietly. </p><p>"Hate this place," Arthur grumbles, "S'all cold and wet." </p><p>"I'm sure it's better in the summer." </p><p>"Yeah, pro'ly turns into a swamp, festerin' with bugs," Arthur makes a face then stands back up, kicking off his boots and pulling off his snow-damp coat, hanging it over the chair near the fire. </p><p>"Cold as hell," Arthur mutters, more to himself than anything and Charles slowly toes off his boots as well, watching Arthur as the older man crouches in front of the woodstove, "I'll go get my bedroll in a bit… Or do you think the snow's gonna get worse?"</p><p>"... Your bedroll?" </p><p>"Yeah," Arthur mutters and gestures behind himself at the floor, "Plenty of room for it."</p><p>"... There's a bed?" Charles' brows furrow, looking down at Arthur. </p><p>The older man goes very quiet for a moment then glances up at him. </p><p>"I ain't gon' make you sleep on the floor if that's what you're-"</p><p>"No- <em>No</em>," Charles says quietly then pauses, gesturing at the modest bed, "Plenty of room to <em>share</em>."</p><p>"Oh," Arthur says hoarsely, "Oh- Well that's not- It's no big deal for me to-" </p><p>"It'd be better if we were close," Charles says carefully, "For warmth."</p><p>Arthur stares at him then swallows quietly. </p><p>"I'm sure I'd be fine-" </p><p>"Arthur, <em>I'm</em> cold," Charles admits softly, "If you're not comfortable with me sharing-"</p><p>"It's not- Jesus," Arthur huffs and stands, "Shove over."</p><p>Charles looks up at him and strips out of his coat and belt before scooting back and laying on one half of the mattress against the wall. </p><p>"I ain't bothered by you none, s'just not familiar to me, alright?" Arthur asks roughly, sitting on the edge and pulling off his suspenders, tossing them with their coats. </p><p>Charles allows Arthur a bit of grace by staying quiet as the older man settles down next to him, Arthur pulling the layers of blankets up over them. </p><p>And it does gradually warm, between them, even if their breath is still visible in the cold outside the blankets. </p><p>"... It might be better if we move closer and-" </p><p>"<em>I know</em>," Arthur says gruffly. </p><p>"... Are you alright?"</p><p>"What?" Arthur eyes him in confusion, "I'm fine."</p><p>"You almost seem scared," Charles murmurs, "The way you're holding yourself."</p><p>Arthur tenses more then forcibly relaxes himself, glaring at the ceiling. </p><p>"Ain't scared," Arthur mutters.</p><p>“Nervous?” Charles offers quietly, turning onto his side to face Arthur. </p><p>Watches Arthur’s Adam’s apple shifting as the older man swallows a couple times. </p><p>“I… It’s been a long time,” Arthur says, barely above a whisper, “Since I shared a bed with someone.”</p><p>Charles hums quietly and shifts the blankets a bit. </p><p>“I’m still cold,” Charles says quietly, studying the older man. </p><p>Arthur’s cheeks are already pink from being wind-chapped but the older man’s face flushes even deeper. </p><p>And Arthur slowly turns to face him. </p><p>“How d’you wanna-?” Arthur whispers and his fingertips graze Charles’ forearm. </p><p>“Just… Come closer,” Charles says with a bit of amusement, “Then… Whatever’s comfortable.”</p><p>Arthur fidgets for a moment then shuffles closer and their knees knock together and the older man lets out a shaky breath, yanking at the blankets and tucking them close behind his back. </p><p>Arthur doesn’t meet his eyes as he moves one arm above Charles’ head and the other around the younger man’s waist, his knee just barely pushing between Charles’ thighs. </p><p>“Good?” Arthur asks hoarsely. </p><p>“Hm… Better,” Charles murmurs and slides his hand up to Arthur’s chest, laying his palm over the older man’s sternum through the layers of shirts and his union suit. </p><p>Looking up at Arthur, trying to catch the older man’s eyes but Arthur’s craning his neck to stare at Charles’ hand on his chest. </p><p>“Alright?” Charles asks gently, tapping his middle finger on Arthur’s chest. </p><p>If he goes quiet, focuses, he can feel the older man’s hummingbird heartbeat through the layers. </p><p>“You know I won’t push for… Anything,” Charles whispers, “Right?”</p><p>“… Do you want <em>somethin</em>’?” Arthur asks hoarsely and finally lifts his eyes to meet Charles’. </p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>Arthur stares at him then slowly his eyes drift down to Charles’ mouth. </p><p>Down further, looking at the minimal space between their bodies. </p><p>“Started-” Arthur clears his throat softly and shifts, his hand flattening on the back of Charles’ hip, “Started thinkin’ ‘bout it… Soon as you suggested sharin’.”</p><p>“Oh?” Charles blinks then huffs a small laugh. </p><p>And he looks down between them as well as he slides his thigh higher on the outside of Arthur’s hip and the older man inhales sharply. </p><p>“Such a gentleman,” Charles murmurs, a bit wry, “Keeping your hands to yourself.”</p><p>Arthur reels back a bit, staring at him.</p><p>“I would never force-”</p><p>“I know,” Charles soothes quickly, “I’m just teasing.”</p><p>Arthur keeps staring at him, swallowing roughly. </p><p>“Do you not want-?” Arthur asks thickly, “We don’t gotta-”</p><p>“I’m… Interested,” Charles admits quietly, “What being with you is like.”</p><p>Arthur makes a weak sound and Charles moves his hand down to Arthur’s waist, looking down between them and shifting his hips to sit higher on Arthur’s thigh, his own leg pressing up into the bulge in Arthur’s trousers. </p><p>The older man makes another weak sound at the contact and closes his eyes tightly. </p><p>Charles can feel himself hardening, watching Arthur react to the simplest things with such sensitivity. </p><p>“How long?” Charles whispers. </p><p>“Years,” Arthur says roughly, “Shit, Charles-”</p><p>And the older man’s hips rock lightly, grinding himself down on Charles thigh. </p><p>“You been with another man?” </p><p>Arthur nods jerkily and opens his eyes. </p><p>“S’too cold for that,” Arthur whispers. </p><p>“Would you want to?” </p><p>Arthur nods again and gasps when Charles’ hips rock against him. </p><p>“Shit,” Arthur whispers again and presses closer, tugging at Charles like he’s trying to get rid of any space between them, his hand sliding up to cup the back of Charles’ shoulder, their heads close. </p><p>Charles leans in the last few inches and rests his forehead against Arthur’s, feeling the older man’s shaky breaths ghosting over his cheek. </p><p>Arthur’s hips rock lightly, barely jerking forward then stilling like the older man’s trying to restrain himself. </p><p>“I’m not judging you,” Charles says quietly, taking a shot in the dark, “For being… Eager.”</p><p>Arthur curls in on himself slightly and Charles knows he’s hit the mark. </p><p>So he pushes his body weight against Arthur’s until the older man’s forced to roll onto his back, Charles straddling one of his thighs. </p><p>Arthur looks up at him a bit miserably, expression pinched and lower lip drawn into his mouth. </p><p>“Are you close?” Charles whispers and tugs at the blankets, wrapping them around his shoulders and leaning down to lay on Arthur’s chest, tucking his face into the older man’s neck and pulling the blankets tight to close them in. </p><p>“Sorry,” Arthur whispers and Charles just shakes his head. </p><p>Shifts the leg between Arthur’s up and over, so he’s straddling the older man’s lap. </p><p>Aligning their cocks through the layers of cloth and rocking his hips. </p><p>Arthur groans softly near his ear and the older man’s hands move to his waist, squeezing lightly. </p><p>Charles breathes out a bit unsteadily when he feels Arthur’s cock jerking against his. </p><p>Swallowing and rocking his hips again, grinding down on the older man. </p><p>“Damn,” Arthur whispers, “God… Wish we were someplace nicer.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Arthur’s cheek leans against his and the scruff tickles his face as Charles keeps grinding, lips parted with little panting breaths. </p><p>“Would wanna be with you proper,” Arthur says quietly, “Be able to see you… Make it good for you.”</p><p>“You’ve thought about this?” Charles asks, a bit unsteadily when Arthur shifts below him and rocks up against him. </p><p>“Yeah,” Arthur mumbles, “Couple times.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Have… Have you not?” Arthur asks and he sounds a bit put out by the idea.</p><p>Not in a guilting way but like he’d understand Charles not considering him. </p><p>“… Maybe,” Charles says quietly and Arthur’s fingers tighten on his waist. </p><p>The older man’s cock jerks against his again and Charles grinds down harder. </p><p>“… Can I know,” Arthur whispers, “What you thought about?”</p><p>Charles makes a quiet sound, reluctantly embarrassed as he squeezes the sheets below them and rocks down on Arthur. </p><p>“You got a new tack-up for Taima,” Arthur says quietly, “Not that long ago. Went out into a nearby field and was messin’ around to test everythin’ out… Ridin’ her hard one direction and makin’ sharp turns… Then slowin’ down and ridin’ easy.”</p><p>Charles tilts his head back a bit to glance up at Arthur’s flushed face, the older man’s voice getting a little lower, more hoarse. </p><p>“Just… Watchin’ the amount of control you had, how you moved,” Arthur trails off for a moment, slides his hands down to Charles’ hips, lightly squeezing, just <em>barely</em> lifting the younger man and rocking his hips up a few times, grinding up against Charles, almost bouncing the younger man in his lap, “Ended up leavin’ on an errand and… Used that privacy.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Charles asks breathily. </p><p>“Imaginin’ you ridin’ me instead, movin’ like that in my lap,” Arthur says roughly, dropping his head back, “Shit…”</p><p>Charles makes a rough sound and sits up a bit, risking the cold air getting between them so he can look down at Arthur as he rocks his hips harder, a little faster. </p><p>“Or… Hell,” Arthur mutters, squeezing Charles’ hips, “You bendin’ me over and takin’ me don’t sound bad either.”</p><p>Charles laughs softly then groans, steadying himself by pressing down on Arthur’s belly, grinding a little slower with a shaky breath as he feels himself getting close. </p><p>“Anythin’,” Arthur whispers, “Honestly.”</p><p>“I don’t remember what started it,” Charles murmurs, “But I keep thinking about your mouth on me.”</p><p>Arthur groans loudly and squirms under him, bending his knees to press his heels down into the mattress. </p><p>“Just… You’re real nice to me,” Charles says and squeezes Arthur’s shirt as his hips twitch, “Want that attention.”</p><p>“God,” Arthur whispers then curses, tugging at Charles hips, “C’mon-”</p><p>Charles lets the older man move him, grinding their cocks together until Charles is tensing up and biting back a shaky moan, thighs squeezing Arthur’s hips as he comes. </p><p>He watches Arthur’s expression pinch again, then the older man’s holding him in place and grinding up against him, cock jerking and spilling under the fabric. </p><p>They’re both quiet for a moment, catching their breath and working out their individual feelings. </p><p>Then Arthur sits up and carefully cups Charles’ jaw, pressing their lips together lightly. </p><p>Charles blinks at him when the older man pulls back and Arthur flusters, clearing his throat and leaning back. </p><p>“Sorry,” Arthur says roughly, “Bit backwards with that.”</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Charles says quietly, “… I really don’t.”</p><p>Arthur looks up at him tentatively and Charles shifts to lean down, settling his forearms over Arthur’s shoulders and squarely kissing the older man so there’s no ambiguity to it. </p><p>He feels Arthur’s lips twitching into a smile against his as the older man’s hands stroke tenderly up his sides. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://charthurweek.tumblr.com">charthur week tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/CharthurWeek">charthur week twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://providentialeyes.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.twitter.com/swampslip">horny twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>